Andraste's Burning Nickers!
by Alex William O
Summary: "Thank you, but where am I?" I had to ask, not knowing where I am slash having recognised it but not being able to place it was going to bother me. 　　"You are in the fade, child." dot dot dot. 　　"Fade?" I managed to tumble out of my mouth. "Yes" this was bad, very bad, very very bad. Rate 'M' for violence, language and sexual themes (eventually) (Title is just for giggles)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Awe, come on you stupid peace of machinery!" I shouted at my xbox 360 my mother had gifted to me for my 19th birthday last year. Don't get me wrong I love the thing to death, but like any system, after you have played on it for one to many hours it begins to freeze up. I sighed out loud and made my way to shut it off, but my balcony doors decided to fly open. Okay so my apartment wasn't the best, but when you are an artist just starting to get into the world of artists it was good. Paint on some parts of the walls where pealing off, carpet stains that are very questionable and so on. My furniture was also second hand, but what you going to do. I walked out onto my balcony, the view was amazing. I had an amazing view of the river. I sparkled playfully under the clear sky. I smiled to my self as I griped the railing. Suddenly I could feel my hands burning, but not being able to let go of the railing, like electricity was going threw me. I was stiff and the pain was becoming unbearable. Then it stopped, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel the burning in my hands or the electrical current going threw my veins. I could feel my self panicking, but no breath was coming to me. I couldn't hyper ventilate, I couldn't sit in shock. I could feel my fear, if anything I could feel fear. I had so many questions, did I just die? Where am I? What is going on? If I did die, is this the after life, is this where we go when we die? I hoped it wasn't, I don't like the dark very much. Okay calm down, think of kittens and puppies. That is when I felt warmth, a kind gentle warmth, almost like the warmth was another presence. I accepted it with open arms if you will. It was what I needed to calm down.

"Child, what do I call you?" I felt surprise, but with no way to display it, no eyes widening, physical form to react with. I felt the warmth comfort me again just as I was about to panic once more.

"My name is Zachary." Some how I was able to get words out. I felt a little funny now.

"Open your eyes, child." Slowly I opened my eyes slowly. This place was dim, not much light. I looked over to my right. I was in the arms of a glowing being. I didn't flinch away like I thought I would instead I reached out and touched the being face. It was soft and warm. Glad that I could now feel things again I pulled my hand back and sat up to look at my surroundings. I recognised this place, I just couldn't put my finger on it. The ground was black, in any manner of grey imaginable. In fact the sky took up much the same colour. I looked over to the being that helped me so to speak.

"Thank you, but where am I?" I had to ask, not knowing where I am slash having recognised it but not being able to place it was going to bother me.

"You are in the fade, child." dot dot dot.

"Fade?" I managed to tumble out of my mouth.

"Yes" this was bad, very bad, very very bad. I am in the fade physically, where demons run rampant and want to eat me, **oh god! **Being lady placed a hand on my arm, instantly calming me down. Cool trick, I like.

"Calm down child, you are safe for now. I will answer any questions you have the best I can." I nodded my head slowly. Took a breath. Time to ask some questions.

"Okay so I am in the fade, How did I get here?"

"You have passed on, your spirit is merely passing threw to meet the maker." Okay reasonable answer, but not what I am looking for.

"That's the thing, where I come from the fade doesn't exist, or if it does it has little effect on my world. We don't even have magic, elves or dwarves. Not even Qunari." At this the spirit, which I have now realised must be one of compassion, looked like it was in thought. Then it stood and stuck out a hand to help me stand.

"I will take you to a friend, perhaps they will know what is going on." I took the spirits hand and stood.

Note to self, never enter the fade again. This place was horrible, demons that want a tasty soul to eat kept finding us, but my new friend, one that I would like to give a more unique name other then compassion, managed to get us out or around demons before they noticed us. Eventually we made it to a different part of the fade. It was calmer, stack of books and lopsided bookcases where everywhere.

"Compassion? Who is your friend?" a spirit came out of an isle placing a stack of books onto a table.

"He is a spirit of a human, Wisdom. He is in some need of help, I thought you might know what to do with his situation." I think I would call compassion Jake. I had so many bad people in my life named Jake, I think It is time for a change of pace. Wisdom approached me.

"There is something that Compassion can't help you with. That is rare. Tell me what is your problem, perhaps my knowledge can help." I nodded my head and repeated my issue to Wisdom, I think I am going to call her Gwen, you know like Gwen from Spiderman, you know what never mind, she's still Gwen though.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Spirits, Demons and Blood Mages

I am not entirely sure how long have have been in the fade. Time is twisted and almost non-existent. Gwen, a spirit of wisdom, has become my closest friend in this place. Along with a spirit of compassion, whom I have dubbed as Adelaide. Adelaide was the spirit who brought me to see wisdom. I think my situation frustrates Gwen. We have been threw every one of her books. I have learned a lot because of this, as it turns out I didn't even have to read the book to obtain the knowledge in side it. I think that's the way she made them though. I ended up touching a tome about elven arcane warriors. I learned everything a arcane warrior spent their lives learning in just a patter of moments, it left my head pounding for what felt like a life time. Gwen scolded me for touching her books, but after I explained that I wanted to help her find a way to get me back instead of her doing all the work she calmed down some. After that she started bringing me, or possibly making me, books that my mind or spirit could handle at one time, that and I could read them. I learned a lot about magic this way, I even learned elvish and Orlesian.

I flopped onto a couch, Gwen made it after I had told her what they where made of and what they where fore, and opened a book. I was currently reading a book about Ferelden history. My memories about the world of Thedas where becoming faded and harder and harder to remember as time went on. If not for the book, Gwen was really patience with me in this matter, I made I would most likely have forgotten my life back on earth. When I was not learning something I was reading it. It was most likely the only thing keeping me sane.

About half way threw my book, Adelaide came in with another spirit, one that I didn't know. I closed my book waved Adelaide over.

"Adel, who is your friend?" Adelaide huffed at my name for her. Both her and Gwen didn't like the names at first. Then I told them the basis of the names and the grudgingly accepted them.

"I am a spirit of Valour! Why is it that you call Compassion something that she is not?" He was loud. I blinked a few times at the sound of another male voice and the fact that he almost made my ear drums pop if that was possible.

"Nice to meet you Valour, I call compassion Adelaide so that I can tell the difference between her and other spirits of compassion. Adelaide means 'noble kind' I thought it fit rather well". I defended my intentions. Before Valour could do any more harm Adelaide told him enough.

"Zachary, I brought Valour here in hopes he would teach you how to fight". I nodded my head in understanding, magic in theory was good and all, but in action I haven't done it yet. "He agreed so long as you prove your self". At that, I blanked. That might be a bit of a problem. I am a little cowered. I smiled at Valour after a moment.

"I can try".

Training with Valour was interesting to say the least. He was always pushing me to my limits, and seeing as that I don't have a body to feel pain with it was when I started screaming in frustration.

"Face your fear, do not hold back!" Valour yelled at me from the side lines as I unleashed a fireball at a despair demon. In my anger I screamed at the thing, lifted the sword Valour made for me and removed its head from its shoulders. I huffed for a moment, the silence was getting a little tense.

"You called me Victor". I liked my lips in thought.

"Did I?" Valour nodded his head once. I pondered it a moment. "Well then, Victor it is".

I think Victor likes having a name other then Valour. I mean every time it comes out of his mouth he smiles. I might have to mix it up every now and again because I really don't want to deal with a fear demon, the idea of that just gives me the willies. Then again I think spirits with in this world feel more then just what they call themselves, but only little hints of them. Nothing to extreme, after all they are the extreme of the emotion they claim to be. Then again, you know what I am just going to stop trying to understand, I'll give myself a headache.

"Something feels different". I mumble as I look around, my eyebrows came together in thought, where or what is causing this. I turned to Gwen, who sat next to me, her brow knit together just like mine.

"I feel it as well". I watched as she stood. "Someone is coming". I took that as a bad thing, normally Gwen and I would only get our spirit friends as guests, but this felt different. Powerful, not that Gwen wasn't powerful, this just felt... Negative... A demon! I pulled out my sword and my quarterstaff, to be honest I felt a little like Gandalf, and waited. Out of habit I took a deep breath. Soon enough Adelaide and Victor came tumbling into the library looking a little frazzled. They both barely had enough time to move our way before a demon of Desire and a few Rage demons at her heals. I dislike Desire demons, and I don't like Rage demons all that much ether. Both of my friends that have arrived stand in front of myself effectively blocking me from their view. Gwen takes a step forward.

"What is it that you want Desire?" I am not all that surprised that Gwen is so calm in this situation, it also might add that this is her domain and she could put Desire in a maze with so many tricks and riddles that it would make her want to go back the way she came.

"Oh, don't play dumb Wisdom it doesn't suit you. You know very well why I am here. I want that human soul you have been keeping as a pet for the last little while. You see I was summoned to find a soul to fill a body with." I didn't like the sounds of 'summoned' or 'fill a body with' for that matter. It sounds an awful lot like blood magic and I don't like blood magic. Adelaide held out her hand to me, I brushed the back of my sword hand against it and felt the instant emotion of calm.

"Hm, who summoned you?" Gwen asked, I don't think she would ever command for anything even if it was just answers.

"A blood mage, pathetic thing really, I intend to take over his body after". Yep nope, not good. Don't like demons. It was amazing how Gwen could get all this information out of a demon with out it lying to her, then again what would a demon gain from lying to an other spirit? Nothing. That is when I saw the rage demons, while Desire was keeping us distracted, they where slinking around us. I tapped Victor's leg with my quarterstaff gaining his attention. I nodded my head towards one of the flaming creatures of rage. He scoffed.

"Do you think such cowardly tactics will work on us Demons! Do not take us lightly you fools! I will not let harm come to Zachary!" He bellowed, I don't kid he bellowed it out like a battle cry. He readied his massive two handed sword in preparation to fight, Adelaide pulled out a set of daggers at the same time as Victor. Gwen was now next to my self. I watched as the surrounding area became a maze. I lifted my middle finger to make a rather rude gesture at the Desire demon as the wall blocked her off from the four of us.

"We do not have much time before the find a way to get to us". Gwen stated she turned on her heel to face behind us. I did the same. "You must leave, go to where Desire was summoned. They only way I know of for you to get out of this with out someone controlling you or dead is to enter the body on your free will. No demons in the matter". Gwen started to move forward and at a fast pace that I wasn't so used to having her use.

"Gwen, the way your talking, it's like you don't intend to come with". She stopped in her stride for just a moment but kept walking.

"I will not be. This is my domain, I will not leave it for demons to squander around in. I would rather the knowledge I have gathered be lost rather then used for their deviant ways". She placed her hand on a wall making a door, more like a portal. It probably was going to take us to where we needed to go.

"I will stay with Wisdom". I turned to Victor. He faced Gwen and then spoke again". It is not with in your nature to fight, so I will fight for you. May my sword and shield protect you". I should have expected that one, I nodded my head to him.

"If you stay with Wisdom, I will help Zachary. I think it fitting really, I helped him when he arrived and now I shall help him as he leaves". I smiled a little sadly. I had to leave, I had to leave these wonderful people, fuck what the chantry thinks, these people are the most amazing people I will ever know and now I had to leave. If I could cry I probably would be.

"Thank you".

I groaned out loud as I gained conciousness. I wasn't in the fade any longer, that much I could feel. I lay where I am for a while as the last few memories of my time in the fade come back to me. Adelaide died, she died, and for all I know Gwen and Victor could be dead as well. I could feel the tears running down my new found flesh, I could feel my nose start to stuff as the tears continued to flow blocking the stench of blood. I opened my eyes to come face to face with a mad man grinning from ear to ear, he could win a prize for a Joker imitation. I glared at the man, I don't even think he is worthy of being called a man, he is defiantly a monster. I looked past his head with a glare still on my face. The ceiling was defiantly French, I should say Orlisian, in style. Ether that meant I was in a older house in Ferelden, or I was in Orlais.

"Your awake!" The man spoke in French, defiantly Orlais, he jumped up and down as if he had just done an act of god. Technically he did, but I wont let him know that.

* * *

><p>A.N. I believe that this is the longest chapter I have written ever! It is almost 2,000 words! At some points I wanted to end it but I kept going. I feel that what is going to happen next is suitable for the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think about this so far in a review, I like to reply to my lovely readers weather it be in a message or in my stories. :D sorry about all the dark stuff happening so far, but DA is a dark game thus I can make a dark background. Hopefully you guys get to meet Hawke and the gang soon but at this point even I don't know when that will happen.<p> 


End file.
